


Meet the OREO Children

by Ellie_S219



Series: Grimmons  Short Stories [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219





	Meet the OREO Children

“You can’t pick a name that starts with O for the dog, sweetie, but you can literally pick any other names in the world,” Simmons said to his youngest daughter Emily. 

“Why can’t I pick a name with the letter O?” She asked holding the small dog in her arms. 

“Because your dad is an idiot,” Simmons said glaring at his husband. 

“How dare you, the initials in this family mean a lot to me, and if that dog is becoming part of this family then it has to follow the rules. Emily, please try to think of a name that starts with the letter O, if you need ideas I’ve got a list in the car.” Grif said smiling at his adorable daughter. 

Their eldest child, Olivia, laughed, “Seriously? Why is it that the one time you make a serious effort to do something it’s something to annoy Father?” 

“Because it’s Dad, Liv, what’d you think was gonna happen?” Ryan, the middle child added, “He’s finally completing the OREO, what a masterpiece.” 

Simmons held his face in his hands, “I just can’t believe I let you name the kids.” 

“Hey, don’t be like that, everyone that makes up the OREO is someone I love, and you can’t have just one oreo, that’s why I married you,” Grif said making overexaggerated kiss faces at his husband. 

Their kids ran away with different yells. 

“Ew!” Ryan said running away as quickly as possible.

“Yucky!” Emily said holding up the puppy to cover her eyes and slowly backing away. 

Olivia waited for Emily to be a good distance away before saying, “Well, we’ve finished the OREO, so no more kids you two.” 

The pair laughed as their eldest child walked away. Simmons leaned down to put his chin on Grif’s shoulder, “I love you too.” 


End file.
